


【盾铁】第三个吻

by 祝童 (Deano67)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deano67/pseuds/%E7%A5%9D%E7%AB%A5
Summary: 旧文存档。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【盾铁】第三个吻

01.

第一个吻发生在流理台前。

好队长Steve Rogers总是准时六点起床，然后洗澡、晨跑、一百或者更多的单手俯卧撑和仰卧起坐，七点洗净手在厨房为自己的队友们准备早餐。六人份（偶尔七人份）的煎蛋、Natasha的蔬菜汁，Banner博士的、Clint的花生酱三明治——以及其他的，诸如火腿培根或者牛奶燕麦。每个人都有属于自己的健康饮食偏好，除了Tony ，Tony Stark。

就像无人知晓世界末日何时到来，没人能预估到Tony什么时候会出现在早餐桌前。Jarvis从来只会提前报告它的（或者他的）Sir还有多久到达客厅。而Tony Stark的早餐作息从不固定：前一天晚上参加了酒会，醉醺醺回到大厦，早餐可以挪到9点以后10点之前；几个通宵做那些Steve Rogers完全不懂的科学研究，不需要早餐，有空了将足够营养充足的食物外加一个甜甜圈配一杯牛奶或者咖啡送到工作间即可（Natasha其实为此不太高兴。毕竟Tony的通宵工作往往意味着Banner博士的通宵工作，没有谁会为了自己的男友沉迷科学不按时进食会高兴，哪怕作为女友的人是Natasha）；电影之夜过后的第一个早晨，有一定的几率会出现在早餐桌前，大约为8点半到9点之间——因为除了Steve Rogers，所有人都愿意在电影之夜后（在没有任务的、安稳的纽约日）让自己睡个好觉。

所以今天Tony Stark作为出现在客厅的第二个人真的是一件很奇怪的事——其实说不定也没那么奇怪，看在他摇摇晃晃顶着护目镜往咖啡机所在地摸索的份儿上。一个，或者几个通宵的科学研究，大概。Steve好笑地看着他接咖啡的时候身体朝大理石桌角上歪了歪，又在他撞上去之前（大理石桌角对超级士兵没有影响，对于土豪战友的普通躯壳来说可事会留下淤青）将他扶了起来，任由举着咖啡杯的矮个儿小胡子将机油蹭上自己的白背心。

“谢谢，甜心。我喜欢你的金发和大胸，我最爱这个了。”小胡子趴在他肩头，脏手捏了捏让所有人垂涎的结实胸肌，留下清晰的巴掌印。被夸奖的人哭笑不得，试图在咖啡彻底毁掉背心之前将杯子从小胡子手里拿走，顺带好言相劝。

“Tony，你得吃点正常的东西。不能总是喝咖啡，最起码来一杯牛奶。”

“你跟我的老冰棍一样啰嗦。”小胡子翻了个白眼：“咖啡是生命之源，你得还我。”

“不行，Tony。”Steve坚持，举高了那个可怜的陶瓷杯，在“倒掉——太浪费/喝掉——咖啡机里可能还有”之间选择了后者。

“Your's——？”不知什么时候出现在门口的Natasha双手抱胸，挑眉欣赏这出难得一见的“剥壳钢铁侠大战抢夺咖啡の超级士兵怪”大戏。

“当然是我的。那可是Howard留给我的‘特殊遗产’，神盾局官方认证，我得对他负责。”Tony朝Natasha的方向歪歪头。当他回身发觉咖啡杯正贴在Steve的唇上并且里面已经半滴都不剩时，他选择对Steve瞪大那双本身就很大的眼睛：“那别怪我对你不客气了，宝贝儿。”

没有钢铁盔甲的钢铁侠，科学家花花公子亿万富翁Tony Stark，能为了咖啡如何不客气？下一秒在场的所有人都知道了——他猛地拉下跟前的金发脑袋，把自己的舌头伸进了夺走咖啡的那张嘴里。

舌尖挑过上腭带起酥麻，连齿间都不放过的认真扫荡，甚至尝试着探到喉咙深处去。浓郁咖啡香气，混杂鼻端一点金属和机油。诅咒——或者感谢超级血清，以及四倍的感知力。

不够火辣（Tony Stark程度的）但也太过火辣（Steve Rogers程度的），一个舌吻。长达45秒，双方都闭着眼（一方是困的，另一方可能是吓的——嘿毕竟那是上个世纪的处男）。

“太少了。”小胡子放开手感慨，舌尖舔舐自己发红的嘴唇。

“——咣当。”

Clint把自己脑袋撞在了门框上，又揉了两把自己的眼睛。这动静惊醒了尝到一点舌尖上的咖啡（真正意义的舌尖上）的小胡子。

“Natasha你也不管管。还有铁罐儿你和队长是搞起来了吗——”

在Clint把后半句话喊出来之前，小胡子已经以最快的速度逃离了客厅。而流理台前的Steve Rogers，脸已经比案板上的番茄还要红。在Clint把注意力转过来之前，他也丢下了围裙（以前怎么没人注意到那是个钢铁侠图案的围裙？），匆匆离开了客厅。

锅里还有个煎蛋，而且要糊了。

Natasha想了想，自己动手关掉了燃气。

02.

第二个吻发生在他们在一起以后。

其实也不算在一起，好吧某种程度上也算，毕竟“炮友”也是在一起的，至少在床上。

“以防你不知道，老冰棍。”骑在超级士兵身上的Tony被超级大屌填得够满，却还有余力比出规则来。“新世纪约炮法则，不过夜，不相爱，不接吻，否则就不叫炮友了……啊，就是那儿，再使劲儿点操我。”

是我的错，还能让这张嘴说出话来。当时Steve想，挺腰加快了抽插的速度。而这似乎让Steve错失许多良机，他从未能在Tony的房间过夜，也未能在高潮呻吟时吻上暗自朝思暮想的唇――也不怪他，那种时候谁能记住除了快感以外的什么呢？或许“不相爱”他也没听进去。

性爱大部分发生在战斗之后，Steve爆表的肾上腺激素会催着他将Tony剥除盔甲摁到墙上（也可能是床上或者门上），润滑或者扩张不足也顾不上。然而恰巧Tony爱死了性爱中的疼痛，越痛他就越兴奋；偶尔也发生在Tony连续多日通宵工作之后，Steve会用最高权限（什么时候有的最高权限其实Steve并不清楚，那还是Jarvis在向他发出“请您使用最高权限打开工作间的门带Sir去休息一下，sir已经连续工作了八十个小时”的邀请以后知道的）打开工作间/车库的门，扛着科学家（通常疲惫不堪，双眼泛红，满身机油）在热气蒸腾的浴室来上（Steve Rogers意义上的）一发，让湿淋淋的Tony在满足和疲惫当中沉沉睡去。当然也不必担心会感冒，Steve会把Tony擦干抱到床上，Jarvis会调节灯光，以及等Tony睡足后提醒Steve准备餐点。

没人规定不能照顾自己的炮友，对吧。

所以一个普通的，炮友们的（Steve和Tony的）夜晚，一轮高潮过后，几乎脱力的Tony陷进柔软床垫，头顶卷毛扫着Steve的鼻尖，精力得到充分发泄的Steve没舍得让自己从湿热柔软又紧致的后穴里出来，直说他想永远待在里面也不丢脸。

共同享受高潮的余韵使人放松或者迟钝。当Tony将唇主动贴上Steve，而舌头和Steve的纠缠在一起，几乎是舒适温暖的。Steve抱着他，加深这个吻。没有脸红，也没人抗拒。好像自然而然，好像本该如此，好像早已练习了一千一万遍――虽然之前他们接吻只有那个迷糊早晨的一次。

良久，唇分。

“你吻了我。”Steve道，手指擦去Tony唇角的唾液。

“你也回吻了。”Tony气喘吁吁。毕竟普通人没有超级士兵的四倍呼吸。

“我们不是炮友吗？”Steve又道：“你说，炮友不能――”

“是啊，不能。抱歉，这是我的错。”Tony停顿了一下，缓慢地从Steve怀里试着把自己往外挪，那根超级肉棒也慢慢滑出后穴，精液混着肠液弄脏了床单。

“不，别。”隔了几秒（Tony还没能把自己完全从怀里剥离出来的那种）Steve重新将Tony揽进怀里，后穴又重新被填满了。“我是说，那我可以留下过夜了吗？”

“今晚可以。”Tony在怀里左右蹭蹭，在四倍肌肉的怀抱急找到了一个舒适的角度躺平。“顺便，以后也许你能吻我。”

“那我能爱你吗？”Steve问。

Tony没回答，因为他已经睡了过去。Steve低头看了看Tony，将一个吻印在Tony的额头，也合上了眼睛。

然后？

这件事算不上有什么然后。

因为然后就是索克维亚协议，内战爆发了。

03.

“我爱他，就像一场梦。”

一张字迹工整的便签，贴在瓦坎达皇宫，美国队长房间的床头记事簿里。

“对不起。”

这是便签上写的最多的一句，然而没有第二个人看见。

“我爱你。”

这句话消散在空气里，在夜深人静的时候，在观看过黑豹送来的，Tony Stark的最新演讲录像以后。录像里的Tony Stark西装革履，神采飞扬下是难以察觉的疲惫，以及他的身侧，站着Pepper和那个蜘蛛男孩儿。

其实Steve还记得Tony允诺过的，还可以接吻。可如今两个人隔着录像与现实的差别，隔着瓦坎达和纽约的距离，隔着索科维亚协议与内战的鸿沟，隔着一个活着的Winter Soldier和Bucky，隔着Howard与Maria的死。

他们之间没有第三个吻。

再也不会有了。


End file.
